tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sophie Deveraux
Sophie Deveraux jest czarownicą, której magia została wyciszona, ale nie całkowicie zgaszona, cicho sieje ziarna rewolucji pośród rówieśników. Bierze ona na siebie ciężar poprowadzenia czarownic przeciwko Marcelowi i jego opresjom wobec społeczeństwa czarownic. Wczesne lata życia Wychowana w ścisły sposób Sophie, w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat opuściła czarownice, by móc zwiedzić świat. Z czasem rozpoczyna niezbyt formalną relację z Marcelem. Opowiada mu o Zbiorach stwierdzając, że są one niedorzeczne - nie jest świadoma, że Marcel ma już plan, aby nim zapobiec. Sophie jest świadkiem poświęcenia jej siostrzenicy Monique oraz zabrania Daviny przez wampiry. Czarownica obiecuje swojej siostrze - Jane-Anne - że sprowadzi Davinę i dokończy rytuał, wierząc, iż przywróci Monique do życia. Marcel wprowadza prawo zakazu używania magii. Sophie zostaje szefem kuchni w miejscowej restauracji, pracując u boku swojej siostry. W pewnym momencie swojego życia poznaje Hayley, która jest w ciąży z Klausem. Sezon 4 Po śmierci swojej siostry, Sophie spotyka Elijah, który próbuje się dowiedzieć co jej siostra chciała od jego brata. Później spotykają się ponownie, tym razem również w obecności Klausa, którego próbuje zmanipulować, by pomógł jej w sprawie Marcela. Mówi Klausowi również, że Hayley spodziewa się jego dziecka, co zostało potwierdzone poprzez zaklęcie, które rzuciła Jane-Anne. Po tym jak Klaus zgadza się na sojusz, Sophie mówi Elijahowi, że uderzą w miejsce, które Marcela najbardziej zaboli. The Originals W Always and Forever, Sophie klęczy nad ciałem swojej siostry gotowa do jego pochowania, kiedy na miejscu pojawia się Marcel zabierający zwłoki. Jest to kara za brak informacji na temat interesów Jane-Anne wobec Klausa. Krótko po tym zostaje uratowana przed "chodzącymi nocą" przez Elijah. Dziewczyna zaprowadza go na cmentarz, gdzie znajduje się Hayley i informuje go o ciąży wilkołaczycy. Sophie potwierdza, że jest z nią "złączona", przez co Elijah zgadza się przekonać Klausa do pomocy. Elijah odnosi sukces i przynosi ciało Jane-Anne z powrotem do czarownic. W House of the Rising Son, Rebekah przyjeżdża do Francuskiej Dzielnicy w poszukiwaniu Elijah, stwierdzając, że wcześniej powiedział jej wszystko o Sophie. Czarownica opowiada jej o swoim planie obalenia Marcela. Rebekah prosi ją o wykonanie zaklęcia lokalizującego, by znaleźć Elijah, Sophie jednak odmawia ze względu na Marcela. Wyjaśnia Rebekah w jaki sposób osiągnął władzę. Rebekah pokazuje Sophie trumny, jakie Klaus przygotował dla swojego rodzeństwa - wyjaśnia także, że jego przeszłość ma powiązanie z Marcelem, gdyż wiele lat temu byli niczym ojciec i syn. W Tangled Up In Blue, Sophie przekonuje Katie do użycia magii, by obroniła Thierry'ego przed Marcelem - w rzeczywistości sama chce w tym samym czasie zlokalizować Davinę. Prawie jej się udaje, zostaje jednak zatrzymana przez Rebekah z informacją o śmierci Katie. W Sinners and Saints, Sophie opowiada o swojej przeszłości związanej z Marcelem oraz o obietnicy, jaką złożyła siostrze - że znajdzie sposób na wskrzeszenie Monique. Później płacze nad grobem Jane-Anne. W Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Agnes porywa Sophie i używa jej połączenia z Hayley, by doprowadzić do jej poronienia poprzez gorączkę wywołaną czarną magią. Kiedy zostaje uwolniona, próbuje pomóc Hayley - zostaje odłączona od niej przez Davinę. Wygląd i osobowość Jest przywódcą, seksowną siłą społeczną. Ma ogromne, krwawiące serce, które często ukrywa pod przebraniem ciętego języka i wściekłego spojrzenia. Wystąpienia Sezon 4 *''The Originals'' Ciekawostki *Kiedy spotykamy Sophie jest ona pogrążona w żalu po druzgocącej stracie, ale jej smutek jest zdominowany przez gniew. Pod rządami maniakalnego wampira, czarownice z Nowego Orleanu nie mogą praktykować prawdziwej magii, ale Sophie nie chce wciąż być bezradna. Możemy się spodziewać, że stworzy wstępny sojusz z Elijah, który skupia się na utrzymaniu swojego brata, Klausa, w ryzach. *Sophie ma specialny dar przewidywania ciąży u kobiet. Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie Kategoria:Postacie gościnne